


Plasma

by Squidapples



Series: Rotom Motors On [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Dean meets Rotom.





	1. Electricity

It all started when Jack brought Rotom home.

The lights would flicker day in and day out.

The TV would randomly change the channel,shows would disappear from the DVR.

It seemed like Rotom was watching TV and any show or movie it liked appeared in the DVR.

Rotom started using Dean’s Amazon account to order books about electronics,computers,blenders and coffee machines,Transformers dvds the show not the movies,clocks,light bulbs and a fan.

Rotom seemed to love Crossing Jordan because there were always episodes saved on the DVR.

If you ever tried to delete them you’d answer to Rotom.

Rotom looked like it was having a staring contest with the fan.

“Rotom the Plasma Pokemon its body is composed of plasma it is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc.” Rotom Dex tells Dean.

 


	2. Box Fan

Rotom apparently has more then one form.

Fan Rotom also loves to run up Dean’s Amazon bill too.

All seven seasons of Gilmore Girls,four seasons of Prison Break,four seasons of Pokemon(Orange Islands-Master Quest) and a new juicer.

Fan Rotom loves Rom-Coms Trading Christmas is its favorite.

Fan Rotom seems to be interested in the new fridge.

  
  


 


	3. Chilly Air

Fridge Rotom likes to hop down the stairs right by Dean’s room but the sound reverberates and wakes everyone up.

Dean goes to watch tv only to find that all the Bachelor/Bachelorette episodes he dvr’d have been deleted and replaced with episodes of CSI.

One night Dean got up to get a snack and found the refrigerator sitting on the couch watching tv.

Dean decided to go back to bed.

  
  



	4. Burning

The day after Dean found Fridge Rotom watching tv Rotom went in to their toaster oven.

Heat Rotom liked to use Flamethrower at inopportune times usually directed at Dean.

Sometimes at dinner they had to order pizza or something else because of that.

Heat Rotom ordered Firefly,Serenity,a chainsaw and a washing machine.

**  
  
**


	5. Mowing The Lawn

Dean went to mow the lawn and the lawnmower came to life and started chasing him.

Mow Rotom liked to watch Pokemon and Yu-gi-oh.

Dean found out that Rotom had deleted all his episodes of Desperate Housewives from the DVR not that he he wanted to watch them but it was still weird that a lawnmower knew how to use the DVR better than he did.

It took Dean a month to learn which button did what.

Luckily Mow Rotom mowed the grass for Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mow Rotom is my favorite.


	6. Laundry Day

The washing machine came alive when Dean went to put clothes in.

Wash Rotom used Hydro Pump on Dean it was super effective.

Wash Rotom broke the couch when it sat on it.

Wash Rotom made all of Dean’s clothes pink even his jeans and black t-shirts.

Wash Rotom ordered everything even a pizza order totaling 70 dollars.

**Author's Note:**

> Rotom has been in many episodes but the first episode centered on Rotom was  
> Get Your Rotom Running  
> Or if you want the Japanese episode  
> Yokan and Rotom  
> Rotom-Diamond/Pearl,Y,Alpha Sapphire


End file.
